onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny
along with Yosaku are old friends and former bounty hunting partners of Roronoa Zoro. Appearance Johnny is an average-sized man with somewhat tanned skin. He is always seen wearing a pair of sunglasses and has a black tattoo on his left cheek that reads . Johnny has short, black hair and is usually seen carrying his sword. His eyebrows always seem to be pointing down to make a scowl, even when he is smiling. After the time skip his arms became more muscular. Personality Johnny is happy-go-lucky, much like Yosaku. Johnny tends to be the more serious and occasionally the more honourable of the pair, though he acts silly around Yosaku from time to time. Johnny is also dimwitted to some extent and while he knows much information he seems to be greatly misinformed about many things. This includes rumours of "Hawk-Eyes" visiting the Baratie regularly when the actual story was about "Drunk-Eyes",One Piece Manga - Vol. 6 Chapter 49, A display of Johnny's misinformed nature. to not knowing how to cure Yosaku (and not knowing what ailed him in the first place). Johnny occasionally says that he would lose or had lost by a close margin against an opponent far stronger than he is, such as Luffy or Arlong, indicating some arrogance. Johnny is also very brave seeing how he got ready to attack Mihawk when he fought Zoro. Johnny also stands up for what he believes in, this is seen when he fights Dick the Mountain Whale. He also has a cowardly side to him, as seen when he not only tied up Zoro to prevent him from assaulting Arlong Park, but through his willingness to simply abandon him to the fishmen to run off to safety with Usopp.One Piece Manga - Vol. 8 Chapter 70 and Episode 31, Johnny runs away. However, when he is spurred he is brave enough to go against Arlong and his crew and wise enough to know his action could lead to the villagers suffering. Johnny's bravery was still not enough to defeat the Arlong Pirates, leaving the Straw Hat Pirates with no other choice but to defeat Arlong and his crew on their own. Relationships Johnny, Yosaku and Roronoa Zoro were a team of bounty hunters at some point before the start of the One Piece story. We have not been told when or even why their team disbanded, but it seems as if it was definitely on good terms. Their friendship seems to go beyond that of just bounty hunters and into the realm of brothers. Like Yosaku, Johnny is really friendly and appreciates a helping hand. In the anime, Johnny quickly befriends the Straw Hat Pirates after Nami cures Yosaku of an illness called scurvy. It is never actually revealed why they have so much respect for Roronoa Zoro, but we can surmise that it is not just because of his power or skill. Even after Zoro's defeat by Dracule Mihawk, Johnny and Yosaku did not hesitate to protect Zoro nor did they respect Dracule Mihawk more for defeating Zoro. In both the anime and manga, their respect for anyone affiliated with Zoro is shown by the honorific they use. They refer to everyone by their name followed by "Aniki" (brother) or for Nami "Nami-aneki". Abilities and Powers Johnny is a swordsman like Yosaku, however they are relatively low in strength and power. When they tried to take on the Arlong Pirates by themselves they were easily overpowered. It is still unknown if Johnny or Yosaku have any special attacks. The only time Johnny showed his true bravery, is when he attacked the Going Merry due to Monkey D. Luffy and Usopp attacking a large rock, which Johnny was taking refuge on due to Yosaku's illness. Johnny had no chance against Luffy but he did do quite a bit of damage to the Going Merry which he ended up fixing. The fight was shortly stopped soon after Zoro realized it was Johnny. Johnny and Yosaku are inexperienced with traveling by sea as proven when Yosaku fell ill to scurvy. However, they are fairly knowledgeable about the world at large, such as information on the existence of the Shichibukai and the Arlong Pirates; he even identified Mohmoo as a Grand Line monster upon first glance when the Sea Cow confronted the boat that he, Luffy and Sanji were on, hinting some degree of experience. They are, however, still incompetent and have been know to slip up, as when they reported Hawk-Eyes had been reported at the Baratie when it was actually "Drunk-Eyes". Weapons Johnny uses a sword with a red handle and a circular tsuba. The blade of the sword gets broader as it gets farther away from the hilt. He does not appear to own a sheath for it, as it is shown being hung on his waist with a piece of looped cloth rather than a sheath. History Meeting the Straw Hats They first appear during the Baratie Arc and stay in the story until the end of the Arlong Park Arc, both times helping out the Straw Hats. They arrive on the scene after Usopp and Luffy unknowingly shoot at the tiny island they are on for target practice. The partners had to stop because Yosaku was suffering from scurvy, but Nami was able to diagnose and treat him. After the Straw Hats realize they'll need a cook for the crew to avoid going through a similar situation, Johnny decides to repay the favor by directing them to the Baratie where they should be able to find a cook. Shortly after Krieg's arrival, Nami manages to distract Johnny and Yosaku and pushes them overboard before sailing off with the Going Merry. They inform Luffy of the situation, and he orders them, Zoro, and Usopp to go after her. They are shocked to see Zoro losing against Mihawk, and consider intervening, but Luffy prevents them from doing so by leading an attack toward Dracule . After Zoro's defeat, they continue the chase after Nami aboard their own boat with Usopp and injured Zoro, leaving Luffy behind to defend the Baratie. Fighting the Fishmen Once they predict that the Going Merry was heading in the direction of Arlong Park, the two recall of how Nami's suspicious behavior was connected to Arlong, which helped them realize there was a connection between Nami and Arlong. While Yosaku leaves for the Baratie to inform Luffy of Nami's destination, Johnny continues to the island with Usopp and Zoro. After spotting some fishmen, they abandon their ship, leaving Zoro (whom they had tied up to prevent him from going in recklessly due to his injuries) to get captured. However after spotting another Fishmen in Gosa Village Johnny runs off before Usopp notices, leaving an unsuspecting Usopp to fend for himself. Johnny later witnesses Nami pretending to kill Usopp and, fooled by her deception, reports that she killed him. Yosaku and Johnny overhear Nojiko telling Nami's story, and decide to go after the Arlong Pirates to make up for having misjudged her, but are easily defeated. They decide then to wait for Luffy's coming and let no one enter in Arlong Park until it and after it to no let Cocoyashi Village's inhabitants interfere in the battle. When the fights between the Straw Hat pirates and the Arlong pirates officers starts, they give Zoro their swords to replace the ones Mihawk broke, enabling him to defeat Hatchan. After Arlong's defeat, they thank the Straw Hat crew for their assistance, but continue their life as bounty hunters.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 11 Chapter 95 and Episode 44, Johnny and Yosaku depart. Two Years Later Johnny and Yosaku are seen fishing from a boat near Cocoyasi Village. Major Battles * Johnny and Yosaku vs. Dick Bandits (Anime only) * Johnny vs. Monkey D. Luffy * Johnny and Yosaku vs. Fullbody * Johnny and Yosaku vs. Arlong Pirates (not seen) Anime and Manga Differences Johnny and Yosaku appear, with Johnny styling a mohawk, and Yosaku having a full head of hair. Their story is extended a bit as Johnny reveals he became a bounty hunter to save people and be cool, just like the bounty hunter who saved him when he was a kid. Yosaku on the other hand, just seems to want an easy life with a lot of money and little hassle. They cash in when Zoro takes out a large bounty and, given they pay his tab at the bar he was at for his food, can keep the rest of the money for themselves as an apology for taking their 'head'.One Piece Anime - Episode 135, Johnny and Yosaku's filler backstory. Later, Dick appears in the town with his horde of bandits, who proceed to loot the town. Johnny and Yosaku watch as a child tries to stop the thief to no avail. Johnny convinces Yosaku that they must stop him, to which Yosaku reluctantly agrees. The two are no match for Dick, but luckily Zoro comes to claim the bounty on Dick's head to pay for a Katana that he broke. After a complete victory by Zoro, Johnny and Yosaku look up to Zoro and start to call him "Aniki". References Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Swordsmen Category:Former Bounty Hunters Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies Category:Baratie Characters